


How Fate Works

by ImNotAnonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Artists, Harry sings, Louis paints, M/M, Multi, Musicians, Paris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAnonymous/pseuds/ImNotAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An un-named brunette was all it took<br/>Or<br/>when an aspiring artist finds the muse he's been looking for in the mystery man with flowing brown curls and a struggling musician find inspiration in the most beautiful blue eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning sun flowed though the pale blue curtains into the large bedroom. Paint on an easel next to glass double doors to an open balcony still drying from late night work. An empty cup of tea sat on a white marble topped desk in the far corner of the room with scattered sketches laying beside it. The spacious white room had black and white picture of unrecognizable city's on the walls. A King-sized bed sat in the center of the clean room covered with large, fluffy, white and baby blue blankets. Hidden underneath was a small tan man covered with tattoos. His frayed brown hair glowed in the early morning light and his features softened. His small button nose twitched. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open reveling his enchanting light blue eyes.  
"what the fuck"  
Louis let out a yawn, looking over to the clock on the nightstand besides him that read 5:13 a.m.. "Damn jet leg" He mumbled to himself. He slowly rolled off the warm bed and walked to the double doors to his left. Pushing the doors open even further, he saw the sun rising over an already busy Paris. The Eiffel tower towering over the "city of romance" as Louis once called it. Closing the doors behind him, he sat down at the small table to the right of the doors a picked up a pack of cigarettes that was left on the table from the night before. Louis kept telling his mum he would quick but as they say, bad habits die hard. Or was it good habits die hard? At this point Louis really didn’t care which one it was because he knew he really wouldn’t quit any time soon.  
Many people thought Louis' smoking was supposed to be meaningful, something with a deeper meaning or something to do with his art. But in reality it was just something he picked up at a rough time in his life. He could remember his first cigarette like it was yesterday. It was a three and a half years ago after his little sister Lottie and him got into a fight. What started off as a small thing about childhood memories grew into a war of unsettled business from what Louis calls "the dark days." Anyone who is or was close to Louis at one point knew he didn't like to talk about the time between his seventh year of school to his first year of college. In that time, Louis went through hell and back. But, being the person he is, he didn’t let anyone on the outside know.  
He was a happy person for the most part, but his art showed a darker side. Although he loved street art, graffiti especially, almost all of his art had been very dark, contemporary, modern. Most of the time he didn’t know what he was going to draw, he would just play some music and within 20 minutes he would be half way done with an incredible original piece. That’s why so many people showed interest in Louis art, they said it showed "real emotion", which he never really understood.  
If someone asked him a few years ago who Andrew Salgado was he would have no clue. But now he could probably name hundreds of artists at the top of his head. Unlike many other well know artist, Louis got his start only two years ago when he was 22. While going on a pleasure trip to New York, he stayed in the down town area. Trying to get the real "New York" experience, he decided to go to a Irish pub located down the street from his small hotel. Upon arrival into the modernized bar, he got himself a bottle of Guinness and sat by himself at the end of the bar. After slowly sipping at his beer for 10 minutes, a tall, punk looking kid sat next to Louis. His black hair frayed up wards in a mess but attractive manner. His arms covered with mostly black tattoos.  
"Why is the only one with color the 'zap' one?" Louis asked the stranger.  
"I wanted it to be like in the comic books, you know?" he said is a thick accent. "Where you from?" the mysterious boy asked.  
"Doncasta, Britain. Let me guess uh, Leeds?" Louis guessed.  
"Ah pretty close, Bradford actually. Zayn, and you are-"  
"Louis, nice to meet you Bradford. So what has you in New York? Kinda far from home aren't ya?" Little did he know, Louis just met his best friend.  
"Wanted a new canvas, something bigger than home," Zayn said while taking the stool next to Louis.  
"Canvas?" Louis gave his new friend a look of confusion. "I like to spray paint things. Back home I'd go any place I could show my work. Mum got mad when that place was our living room walls, so I've been traveling. You ever done it?"  
Louis shook his head "Spray paint? Never, but it looks sick."  
The taller boy peered over to the smaller man beside him, "Want to see something cool?"  
That night was Louis first time seeing someone tagging a building and even tried it himself, it was something he had never felt. Although he doesn’t remember much from that night due to a few too many drinks, what he does remember is the feeling like he could do anything, he felt weightless, free even. 

A sudden sound of a phone ringing brought Louis back to reality. He stood up from the metal chair and walked back into the expensive hotel room. Making his way into the open living room, he picked up his cell phone from the wooden coffee table.  
"'Ello?"  
"Hi, Mr. Tomlinson?" a women said in a French accent.  
"Speaking, what can I help you with?"  
The women let out a long breath. "Thank goodness, I called the wrong number the first time. Anyways, it's Cecile Cavalier from Musée d'Art Moderne de la ville de paris. I wanted to inform you that grand opening practice ceremony for the Black and White exhibit will be postponed until tomorrow morning, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The opening ceremony will still be tomorrow night."  
Louis laughed to himself, "No worries love, thanks for the call. Wouldn’t want to show up on the wrong day ha ha. Well have a nice day miss" and with that Louis hung up the phone.  
Resuming his previous activity, he walked back out to the patio looking over the beautiful city. An entire free day in Paris, probably try to hit a few pubs while he's here, walk through a museum or two, could go to a few shops. Maybe even go to the Eiffel Tower, he'd always wanted to go there. Louis had his day set in front of him, a day of sightseeing, excitement, and opportunity.

If only Louis knew what fate had in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir…Sir…" the young flight attendant shook the young sleeping man. His brown hair fell over his shoulder softly. His face was peaceful, lips slightly parted. The scattered tattoos on his bare arms caught the flight attendants eyes, "We landed 10 minutes ago. I'm Sorry but we need you to please make your way off the plane and into the terminal." Slowly, he opened his green eyes, forgetting for a moment where he was. "Hmm?" he looked around with confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry miss." he muttered out while yawning. Putting on a large leather jacket, he stood up from the small seat next to the window, stretching his arms forward. Ducking down, he grabbed ahold of a brown bag from underneath his seat and made his way off the plane and into the terminal. The tall man took out his phone and turned it on. 8 unread messages.

_Harry did you land yet? -Li_

_Harry, your plane was supposed to land minutes ago, why aren't you answering?- Li_

_Are you okay? Did you even make it on the plane?- Li_

_Listen kid, you better cut this act and answer- Li_

_The cabs been outside for 20 mins and the driver is getting pissed at me- Li_

_Just because you pay my salary doesn’t mean I won't make you walk to the hotel- Li_

_I was joking with that last one, don’t fire me-Li_

_Curly answer your damn phone_ now _or I swear to god I will kill you-Li_

Harry laughed at the dramatic messages from his friend/manager sent him. By now Harry was used to the panicking of his childhood friend Liam. They met when Harry moved into the neighborhood after his Mum and birth dad broke up. They met and it was like they were created to steal each others toys, a friendship that made it through high school and college. Although Liam was like an annoying older brother, Harry knew he wouldn’t be where he is now without him. Even when 8 year old Harry was telling everyone he wanted to sing, Liam supported him. Through all the stupid songs, through the times had no rhythm, he even stayed through that goth phase Harry went through. That’s how much Liam cared about Harry. And Harry appreciated the support so much, he really did. But sometimes he felt like going after his dream wasn’t a good idea. Sure he had a small following, but without Liam Harry wouldn't have been able to have the same opportunities he had.

Harry was brought back from la-la land when he felt someone pull his arm. "Harry you piece of rubbish, you had be thinking you got kidnapped" The brown haired lad said. He was slightly shorter than Harry, his hair hidden under a gray snapback. "Liam you smug- I almost had a heart attack". Harry pulled him into a tight hug, "I've missed you man, how've you been?" Liam pulled back, "Look, we have all the time in the world but the driver is already annoyed with me and I don’t want him to charge us more, alright?" Harry laughed but followed after Liam to the cab. "Où?" The older man driving asked. "10 avenue d'Iéna," Liam looked over to his friend as the cab began to move. "Do you know how many hoops I had to jump through to get a suit there? And god if you saw the price you would pass out. But wow are the views beautiful, I was able to get a room with an amazing view of the city. It's even close to the museum. Oh, and the meeting..." Liam had continued talking and Harry nodded every once in awhile, but his focus was on the blank screen of his phone. After a few moments, the screen lit up with a text.

_Har, look please just answer me, how many times do I have to apologize? I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry okay? Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I didn’t mean it I was mad and-_

"Did you hear a word I said?" Liam looked over to Harry who was caught of guard.

"Uh yea, expensive hotel's , business talk, blah blah blah. Was I close?"

Liam sighed, "Harry, if you are gonna be here, at least try to listen to me once in awhile. I know you guys aren't talking but you need to focus, this performance could be career changing." Harry sheepishly looked back at him. "Anyways, to get you up to speed on the convo I just had with myself; the Black and White premier is in two days. The museum asked everyone to wear a mask. Don’t ask me why. I think the lady said something along the lines of 'it helps the guests feel how the artists felt, lets them know how it feels to wear a mask to hide their true self.' If you ask me it's to make all the artist feel like their work has meaning or some rubbish like that. Other than that, they wanted to inform you that you will have two 10 minute performances, along with 'bout 7 other performers. I don’t remember all of them, the museum picked musicians from the artist's home country or something like that. I truthfully could care less on who is performing, I care more about what you are going to perform-"

Harry cut him off, "Liam, we went over this yesterday when I called you. I already have my mini set list planned out. First performance is going to be like lovey-dovey songs. Second bit, sadder music, slower beats, deeper meanings, then end with an upbeat song. Now that we got that out of the way, what's for lunch?"

Liam looked at Harry with disbelief. "Harry, like I said this small performance could be CAREER changing. Jason Charles From Republic Records is going to be there with his daughter, I guess his daughter is an art major in the states. Although I don’t care about his daughter liking Picasso, I am more excited at the fact he's rumored to be looking for new talent. What you sing could affect whether you will are officially discovered or not, you do realize that correct? Because I don’t want to FORCE you to have a successful career or anything, because that would be SO rude of me. How HORRIBLE of me for wanting to help you get a good paycheck and-"

"FINE. God Liam you're making rethink about me bringing you with me on this trip" Harry chuckled.

Liam smiled, "Now, when we get to the hotel we'll do the final outline of the songs you'll end up performing. And then we have to think about what you are going to wear. Now obviously it has to be black and white. Now do you want to go black pants, white shirt? White pants black shirt? White pants and shirt with a black tie? What do you think?"

"Liam, can we please talk about this later? We're in Paris for heaven's sake. Yes, I know this is important, but I want to enjoy this as much as I can. Tonight we have a free night and tomorrow I perform, then we go home the next day. Today I want to be a leisure night. And that goes for the both of us."

The car came to a stop in front of a large hotel. "ce sera €50.83" The lad cab driver turned around to look at the two. Liam took out a black leather wallet from his back pocket to pay the driver. Harry stepped out of the cab and walked around to the truck to grab his bag. He turned around and looked at the already buzzing hotel. People walked passed him but Harry didn’t notice. What he did notice was how close he Eiffel tower was to the hotel. It amazed him. Harry remembered being younger and joking about seeing it but here he was years later, feeling speechless.

"Now you see why it was so expensive," Liam nudged Harry. The two made their way across the street and into the extravagant hotel. They walk through 2 Sets of large glass doors which opened up to the spacious lobby. A circle gold and marble table sat in the middle, on top a large vase of light pastel pink flowers. Harrys eyes traveled around the lobby, fascinated with the small details it held. The white walls decorated with beautiful paintings. A large stair case with gold and black railings took up the right side of the busy area. The two walked over to the reception desk where a tall, blonde woman stood.

"bienvenue à Shangri-La Hôtel," she spoke with a softness to her voice.

"Bonjour, uh... I'm sorry do you happen to speak English?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Yes I do. Now what can I help you with?"

"We have a reservation under Liam Payne, I think It was a suit with-"

"Here it is, 1 bedroom for 3 days 2 nights. Is that correct?"

Liam smiled. "Perfect, where do I sign?"

 

The door opened to a small living room decorated with yellow and blue. "Li, no offence but I don’t exactly want to share a bed with you. I mean I love you in all but-"

Liam cut him off. "There's twin beds, I couldn’t find a 2 bedroom that was remotely in our budget, and with this suite we were able to get a living room. See, I'm smart. And let's be real Har, you only WISH you could sleep with this sexy beast," Liam laughed.

"Oh yea, my dreams are shattered" Harry laughed as he fell back onto the bed besides the window. "Speaking about sleep, I think I'm gonna catch some shut eye real quick. Wake me up at 10?"

"Real quick? In what world does 'real quick' mean 4 hours?" Liam looked down at his phone. "But yea yea, I'll wake you up."

Harry rolled over and face the window. As he shut his eyes he felt his pocket vibrate.

_Harry, please just stop ignoring me. I know what I said was fucked but it's been how long? nearly a year? There's a point when you need to stop griev-_

"And I'll be taking this," Liam pulled the large phone out of Harry's hands. "I know it's been rough but Harry she wouldn’t want you to still be upset about it and you know it. Please just try to ignore the drama for today and tomorrow, and after you perform tomorrow night you can go back to fighting but just 2 days that’s all I need for you to be, you know, You." Liam looked down and Harry with concern.

"whatever," he muttered with annoyance. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, the anticipation of what tomorrow would bring buzzed around in his head. Although his excitement was crushed when the only thing he could think of was of how much he missed her. But with the thought of her brought anger and frustration. The frustration of knowing that when she needed him the most, he wasn’t there for her. That he knew but didn’t know how fast it was all happening. A tear fell onto the bed, just moments before he fell asleep.


End file.
